Dr Potter Feel Good
by Petite Pirate
Summary: –Le club… Electron ? répéta Jun Pyo –Oui, tu te rappelles ? reprit Woo Bin. On y était il y a quelques années ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait bu ! Yi Jeong, tu étais rentré avec deux filles sans même avoir eu à faire quoi que ce soit ! Jun Pyo et Yi Jeong échangèrent un regard, le même doute affreux leur traversant l'esprit. D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et quittèrent le restaurant.


_Bon, je l'avoue : ce n'est pas du tout de mon ressort d'écrire ce genre de fic. Qui est, d'une certaine façon, assez bâclée même._

_C'est guimauve, cliché, tout ce que je n'aime pas. Mais pourtant, c'est une scène qui aurait très bien pu arriver, car justement, le drama en lui-même est guimauve et cliché._

_Je n'aime pas la romance dégoulinante de guimauve, mais j'adore le couple Ji Yeong / Ga Eul._

_Bonne lecture à ceux qui, comme moi, ont adoré ce drama !_

**DISCLAIMER : Aucun des personnages n'est à moi.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

_ C'est un très joli bol, Yeong Geun, dit doucement Ga Eul en se penchant vers le petit garçon qui s'activait à modeler sa pâte d'argile.

Le petit garçon lui offrit un sourire édenté, tandis qu'une autre petite fille à couettes pointait la porte du doigt.

_ Oh, c'est Jan Di-unnie !

Ga Eul leva la tête vers sa meilleure amie qui entrait dans la salle de jeux. Elle était très populaire auprès des enfants en général, son travail de bénévole à l'hôpital ayant beaucoup aidé. Tous se précipitèrent vers la nouvelle arrivée et l'entourèrent avec des cris de joie, s'empressant de lui montrer leurs magnifiques créations.

Jan Di sourit, et complimenta chaque œuvre… même si elle ne savait pas toujours ce que c'était censé représenter.

_ Bien les enfants, annonça Ga Eul en frappant deux fois dans ses mains. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Le professeur Kyung va prendre la relève, alors tout le monde va se laver les mains.

Jan Di aida son amie en lavant les mains pleines d'argile des enfants, les empêchant de faire une bataille d'eau.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques instants que les deux amies se retrouvèrent enfin autour d'un chocolat chaud et d'une tasse de café.

_ Ca fait longtemps, fit remarquer Ga Eul.

_ Oui, approuva Jan Di en prenant une gorgée de café. Nous sommes tellement occupées l'une l'autre que nous avons peu de temps. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai entendu que Yi Jeong était enfin rentré de Suède.

A ses mots, Ga Eul rougit en souriant. La façon dont il l'avait surprise avec les enfants un mois plus tôt avait été la plus belle surprise de sa vie. Jan Di se pencha soudain vers elle, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Vous avez enfin l'occasion de vous retrouver.

_ Oui, nous avons pu avoir quelques rendez-vous, répondit Ga Eul. Il m'a emmenée à sa nouvelle exposition et m'a appris plein de nouvelles astuces pour mes poteries. C'était vraiment magique…

Elle semblait vraiment heureuse quand elle disait cela, mais quand Jan Di s'apprêtait à boire à nouveau, elle remarqua l'air gêné de son amie. Fronçant les sourcils, elle examina l'expression de Ga Eul avant de dire :

_ Ga Eul…, est-ce que ça va ?

La concernée ne répondit que par un faible « Ca va » peu convaincant. Jan Di la connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfants, et ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment diable Ga Eul pouvait croire qu'elle était capable de la berner. Finalement, la jeune femme cracha le morceau :

_ Avant-hier, Yi Jeong a mentionné… un week-end à Jeju. Tous les deux.

Jan Di cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Puis, le déclic se fit dans sa tête.

_ Ga Eul ! s'écria-t-elle, faisant tourner des têtes vers eux, est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez enfin le faire ?!

_ Chuuut ! siffla la concernée, apeurée. Pas si fort !

Jan Di se tut, mais ne put cacher un sourire tandis que Ga Eul évitait soigneusement le regard des autres clients. Après tout, songea Jan Di, Jun Pyo n'avait-il pas fait la même chose il y a quelques temps ? Les gosses de riches étaient décidemment tous les mêmes. Mais elle était contente pour Ga Eul. Excepté… que cette dernière ne semblait pas partager cette joie.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? chuchota précipitamment la jeune femme en tripotant nerveusement sa tasse. Je n'y connais rien dans ce domaine ! Et Yi Jeong est si expérimenté !

_ Tout ira bien, dit Jan Di, ne sachant pas quoi dire dans cette situation relativement embarrassante. Il le sait très bien, et il t'aimera quand même.

Ga Eul se renfrogna :

_ Je ne sais pas, dit-elle lentement d'un air sombre. Quand on était à sa nouvelle exposition, les autres femmes étaient très à l'aise avec lui, et il avait l'air heureux. Alors que moi…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Bien qu'elle ait énormément d'amour à donner, Ga Eul se sentait toujours gênée des démonstrations d'affection en public. Jan Di observa son amie pendant quelques secondes, sans savoir quoi dire. Cela n'avait jamais gêné Jun Pyo, aussi elle ne s'était jamais trouvée dans la situation de Ga Eul. Yi Jeong était différent, un vrai Casanova, mais était-il aussi exigeant ?

_ Oh c'est pas vrai ! Jan Di ! Ga Eul ! Je savais que je vous trouverai ici !

Les deux interpellées tournèrent la tête et eurent un choc. De toute évidence, le retour des garçons n'étaient pas la seule surprise de ces derniers temps. Une autre tête bien connue était revenue.

_ Jae…Jae Kyung ! balbutia Jan Di en toisant l'ex-fiancée de son âme sœur.

Jae Kyung, toujours aussi pimpante, s'affala sur la chaise près d'eux, non sans s'adresser à Chen, sa garde du corps personnelle qui tenait encore de nombreux paquets dans sa main.

_ Attends-moi dans la voiture, ordonna-t-elle. Tu peux commander ce que tu veux à manger.

Chen s'inclina respectueusement, avant de se retirer. Aussitôt, Jae Kyung se mit à débiter rapidement un flot de paroles pratiquement incompréhensible, où les mots comme « vacances », « Paris », ou encore « chien » ressortaient. Son énergie semblant inépuisable, et elle ne laissa aucune de ses amies en placer une. Jan Di et Ga Eul échangèrent un regard.

_ Et vous ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Les deux amies se regardèrent : il était évidemment hors de question d'aborder la question de Yi Jeong. Elles secouèrent donc la tête.

_ Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! J'ai une idée ! Si on allait au karaoké ce soir pour fêter nos retrouvailles ?! demanda Jae Kyung en sautillant sur place.

Jan Di et Ga Eul étaient déjà fatiguées de la voir ne serait-ce que cinq minutes, elles doutaient pouvoir tenir une soirée entière. Mais il semblerait que l'ex-fiancée de Jun Pyo ne leur laissait aucun choix. Elle se leva rapidement, et prit la main de Jan Di et celle de Ga Eul.

_ Ya… Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ? demanda Jan Di, estomaquée par la force qu'avait Jae Kyung pour les entraîner hors du café.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? répliqua Jae Kyung. Il est hors de question qu'on aille au karaoké sans vêtements décents !

_ Mais…, commença Jan Di.

Ses protestations moururent très rapidement. Après tout, était-ce vraiment nécessaire de protester avec Jae Kyung ?

* * *

_ Eh… depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas été réuni, tous les quatre ? demanda Woo Bin en faisant tournoyer sa queue de billard.

C'était comme s'ils étaient revenus des années en arrière. Après une journée particulièrement chargée chacun de son côté, les quatre jeunes hommes aimaient se retrouver de cette façon : Ji Hoo sur le canapé à jouer de la guitare, pendant que Jun Pyo jouait aux fléchettes et que Woo Bin et Yi Jeong s'affrontaient au billard.

_ Ca fait plaisir de vous retrouver, confessa Yi Jeong, la cuisine coréenne m'a beaucoup manquée en Suède.

_ Eh le tombeur ! le taquina Woo Bin en lui donnant une bourrade. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'amusais pas avec les jolies Suédoises là-bas !

Yi Jeong éclata de rire avec la taquinerie de son amie et ils finirent par se battre en rigolant. Ji Hoo s'arrêta de jouer à la guitare pour les regarder, pendant que Jun Pyo lançait les dernières fléchettes pour se joindre à leur partie de bataille.

* * *

_ Le karaoké est fermé ce soir, dit l'employée en s'inclinant. Je suis vraiment désolée.

_ Super ! commenta Jan Di d'un air faussement désolé. On s'en va.

Elle attrapa la main de Ga Eul et progressèrent vers la sortie, avant que Jae Kyung ne s'exclame :

_ Attendez !

Bien malgré elles, les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent tandis que Jae Kyung demandait :

_ Pourquoi est-il fermé ?

_ Ce soir c'est la compétition chant-danse en collaboration avec le Club « Electron », expliqua la jeune femme en uniforme. Nos employés ont été déplacés au club en prévision de cette évènement.

Un club ? Ga Eul et Jan Di échangèrent un regard. C'était hors de…

_ Super ! se réjouit Jae Kyung. On y va !

_ QUOI ?! Attends une minute !

Cette fois-ci, Jan Di s'arracha de la poigne de son amie qui se retourna.

_ On ne peut pas aller dans un club, protesta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers Ga Eul qui approuva vigoureusement de la tête. Jun Pyo et Yi Jeong ne seraient pas d'accord.

Jae Kyung haussa un sourcil avant de dire d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux :

_ On y va pour chanter, pas pour chercher un garçon ! En plus, aller là-bas vous pouvez même vous faire des amis.

Ga Eul se renfrogna. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu l'ambiance d'un club, elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Sans compter qu'elle n'oublierait certainement pas la fois où Yi Jeong l'y avait emmenée. Le sentiment de dégoût lui restait encore en travers de la gorge.

_ Allez, insista Jae Kyung, en plus, vous pourrez y être à l'aise.

Et elle saisit le bras de Jan Di pour l'entraîner dehors. Dépitée, Ga Eul les suivit, n'ayant pas très envie de se retrouver seule dans ce quartier qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

* * *

_ Ah… soupira Woo Bin en piquant sa fourchette sur le bœuf braisé qui était dans son assiette, je vois que Yi Jeong n'a toujours pas perdu la main quand il s'agit de charmer la chef.

Yi Jeong sourit en prenant une gorgée de vin rouge, tandis que Jun Pyo étouffait un rire.

_ Non mais sérieusement, reprit Woo Bin, moi il m'a fallu deux mois pour réserver.

_ Que veux-tu, je suis toujours plus beau que toi, lança Yi Jeong d'un air taquin.

_ Toi…

Ils en étaient presque à se lancer des légumes grillés au visage avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient des adultes dînant dans un restaurant chic. Jun Pyo leva son verre :

_ A nos retrouvailles !

Ils entrechoquèrent joyeusement leurs verres avant de boire.

_ Au fait, dit Ji Hoo en se tournant vers Jun Pyo, j'ai entendu dire que Jae Kyung était rentrée aussi pour quelques jours.

_ Quoi, ce singe bruyant ? rétorqua Jun Pyo, un air faussement irrité sur le visage. Ah… elle va encore me fatiguer.

_ Etant donné que Jan Di et Ga Eul sont ses « amies », raisonna Woo Bin, il est plus logique qu'elle aille les voir.

_ Tant mieux, répondit Jun Pyo en finissant son steak. Comme ça, elle leur prendra leur énergie vitale, et pas la mienne.

_ Tiens d'ailleurs, demanda Ji Hoo, où est Jan Di ?

Jun Pyo ne put s'empêcher de pouffer d'un rire narquois.

_ Cette idiote est partie chanter au karaoké « KoKo ».

_ Oh, dit Yi Jeong en levant la tête, alors elle doit être avec Ga Eul aussi.

_ Le karaoké « KoKo » … ? marmonna Woo Bin. Il est fermé ce soir.

Jun Pyo se resservit un verre de vin, et lâcha un rire sarcastique.

_ Tant mieux, ils n'auront pas à écouter Jan Di chanter !

_ « KoKo » …, reprit Woo Bin pour lui-même.

Ji Hoo et Yi Jeong ne purent s'empêcher de rire, mais Woo Bin fronçait les sourcils, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose au fond de sa mémoire. Ils furent tous distraits par l'arrivée du dessert, apporté par la chef elle-même.

Ils continuèrent à manger tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien : le travail, les filles, la Suède, la poterie, la guitare, les bons vieux souvenirs d'antan.

_ Et la fameuse technique de Yi Jeong, disait Woo Bin, cinq secondes pour faire tomber une fille dans tes bras. Je l'avais utilisée sur Jan Di à l'époque et ça a plutôt bien marché.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, idiot ? répliqua Jun Pyo aussitôt. Jan Di ne regardait que moi.

Tous éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.

_ Vous êtes tous les deux le couple le plus borné que j'ai pu rencontrer, commenta Yi Jeong.

_ En parlant de couple, intervint Jun Pyo, comment ça se passe entre Ga Eul et toi ?

_ Ah…, très bien, répondit Yi Jeong.

_ Oh, le tombeur ! le taquina Jun Pyo après un léger rictus. Quand est-ce que tu comptes l'attirer dans tes filets ? Une fille qui innocente qui t'a attendu pendant quatre ans.

_ Eh toi ! bougonna Yi Jeong en lui donnant une bourrade, un air mi- colérique mi- embarrassé sur le visage.

Cette tête lui était tellement peu familière que tous les autres éclatèrent de rire.

_ Se pourrait-il que tu sois timide ? demanda tout à coup Ji Hoo en souriant.

Le silence de Yi Jeong relança le concert de moqueries et de quolibets.

_ Ya ! cria-t-il. Ce n'est pas ça ! J'attends juste le bon moment, dit-il d'un ton plus doux. Je ne veux pas la brusquer.

_ Ah ! s'écria tout à coup Woo Bin. Je me rappelle !

Tous se regardèrent. Woo Bin semblait concentré sur le contenu de son assiette, mais on voyait qu'il était plus perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Le karaoké est fermé pour la compétition chant-danse qui a lieu au club « Electron » !

Jun Pyo et Yi Jeong suspendirent leurs mouvements et le regardèrent.

_ Le club… « Electron » ? répéta Jun Pyo lentement.

_ Oui, tu te rappelles ? reprit Woo Bin. On y était il y a quelques années ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait bu ! Yi Jeong, tu étais même rentré avec deux filles sans même avoir à faire quoi que ce soit !

Il éclata de rire en se remémorant ces souvenirs d'antan. Jun Pyo et Yi Jeong tournèrent lentement la tête l'un vers l'autre, et échangèrent un regard. Oui, ils se rappelaient parfaitement de cet endroit. Et le même doute venait de leur traverser l'esprit.

D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et quittèrent le restaurant d'un coup de vent.

Woo Bin les regarda, déconcerté par leur attitude soudaine. Avant de se tourner vers Ji Hoo.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? demanda-t-il.

Ji Hoo lâcha un sourire.

_ Faut croire qu'ils sont extrêmement possessifs.

* * *

Ni Jan Di, ni Ga Eul n'entendirent les sonneries répétés de leurs téléphones, tellement la musique était forte. Jae Kyung vint s'asseoir près d'eux, essoufflée.

_ Ha…, ça fait tellement plaisir ! cria-t-elle. Allez, venez !

Elle saisit la main de Ga Eul qui laissa tomber son sac et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse où elle se déchaîna. La musique était très entraînante, et Ga Eul réussit à esquisser quelques pas de danse. Jan Di buvait modérément son cocktail, assise, et attentive à ce que son amie ne soit pas ennuyée par qui que ce soit.

Ga Eul, de son côté, regardait autour d'elle. Les gens étaient relativement ivres, ce qui les rendait beaucoup plus à l'aise quand il s'agissait de parler ou danser avec les étrangers. Mais elle n'avait pas très envie de boire.

Même si danser avec Jae Kyung demandait un déploiement d'énergie que l'heure tardive ne lui permettait pas en ce moment. Une fois la danse terminée, elle sentit sa gorge la picoter.

_ Je vais demander de l'eau au bar, cria-t-elle.

Et elle fendit la foule malgré les cris de Jae Kyung. Une fois arrivée au bar, elle s'exclama :

_ Donnez-moi un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît !

Une personne à côté d'elle commanda également quelque chose. Mais le barman se tapota l'oreille en secouant la tête, signe qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Ga Eul répéta plus fort :

_ Donnez-moi un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît !

_ Une vodka s'il vous plaît ! put-elle entendre.

Elle tourna la tête vers la personne, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix venant de la scène se fasse entendre :

_ Le concours chant-danse va maintenant commencer ! Les retardataires pour les inscriptions sont les bienvenues aussi et…

_ Moi ! Moi ! Je viens inscrire mon amie ! gueula Jae Kyung en arrachant le micro au présentateur.

Ga Eul ouvrit des grands yeux d'horreur. Que ce soit elle ou Jan Di, ça allait mal tourner. Il fallait arrêter ça avant que ça ne soit trop tard ! Précipitamment, Ga Eul se saisit du verre qui était sur la table et le vida d'un trait. Aussitôt sa gorge lui brûla, et elle toussa.

_ Eh ! cria la personne à côté d'elle. C'est pas de la vodka ça !

Non, effectivement, et ce n'était pas de l'eau que Ga Eul avait bu d'un trait.

La jeune femme sentit une chaleur intense lui monter aux joues. Sa tête commença à lui tourner, et à travers la pièce qui tanguait et son cerveau embrumé par cet alcool qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle scandait joyeusement en même temps que son voisin :

_ Un autre !

* * *

_ Jan Di… marmonna Jun Pyo tandis que lui et Yi Jeong arrivaient devant le club. Si jamais tu es là-dedans…tu es morte !

_ Entrons, décida Yi Jeong.

La boîte était remplie et tout le monde scandait au groupe de danseuses qui chantaient et dansaient sur une chanson des 4Minute. Jun Pyo et Yi Jeong cherchèrent les têtes de leurs copines respectives dans la foule.

_ Peut-être qu'elles sont rentrées, objecta Yi Jeong, qui doutait que Ga Eul ait pu venir dans un tel endroit.

Mais Jun Pyo ne répondit pas, et traversa soudain la foule pour attraper un bras. Yi Jeong le rejoignit aussitôt, et regarda la personne qui essayait de se débattre tout en essayant de se tenir en équilibre sur ses deux jambes.

_ Oh… Jae Kyung, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? rétorqua l'interpellée d'une voix rendue plus morne par l'alcool. Je suis venue danser.

_ Est-ce que tu as vu Jan Di ? s'enquit aussitôt Jun Pyo.

La réponse n'eut même pas besoin d'être formulée, car ladite Jan Di apparut, un air excédé sur le visage :

_ Jae Kyung, il faut qu'on y aille !

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir de Jun Pyo.

_ Jun Pyo…, dit-elle, surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je devrais être celui qui te pose la question, répliqua son petit copain en la regardant de haut en bas.

_ Ah oublie ça ! lança Jan Di. Jae Kyung ! On s'en va. Où est Ga Eul ?

Yi Jeong la regarda avec des gros yeux.

_ Ga Eul est ici ? Vous l'avez perdue ?

Jae Kyung éclata d'un rire haut perché et manqua de tomber :

_ Ga Eul était au bar, elle avait besoin de moi pour payer ses boissons.

_ Au bar ? répéta Jan Di.

_ Ses boissons ? s'enquit Yi Jeong, choqué.

Jan Di se tourna aussitôt vers le bar mais elle n'y était pas :

_ Ah mais elle y est plus, reprit Jae Kyung. elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait apprendre à être plus à l'aise avec les garçons du coup je l'ai aidée.

_ Comment ça… ? s'écria Yi Jeong en saisissant l'ex-fiancée de Jun Pyo par l'épaule, la colère déformant ses traits. Où est-elle ?

La musique de la boîte changea et tout le monde, surtout les garçons, se mirent à hurler : « Rania ! Rania ! Rania ! »

_ Elle est lààààà ! s'écria Jae Kyung. Vas-y, Ga Eul !

Yi Jeong se figea en voyant devant lui ladite Ga Eul, sur scène, riant aux éclats sous l'effet de l'alcool. Elle détacha ses cheveux et se mit à danser de manière maladroite. Mais la façon dont elle se donnait en spectacle ne déplaisait pas du tout aux garçons qui n'hésitaient pas à la siffler.

_ Ga Eul…, commença Jan Di.

Ga Eul descendit soudain sur ses genoux, faisant hurler tout le club. C'en était trop.

Yi Jeong s'avança brusquement vers la scène, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage. Jan Di s'apprêtait à se lancer à sa poursuite quand elle sentit la poigne de Jun Pyo lui enserrer le bras.

_ Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

_ Mais Ga Eul…

_ Yi Jeong s'occupe d'elle. Toi et moi devons parler. Allons-y.

Le ton était sans-réplique, et il entraîna Jae Kyung et Jan Di hors de la boîte.

* * *

_ Ça c'est une danse sexy ! commenta le présentateur sous les cris et sifflets.

A vrai dire, Ga Eul ne savait pas vraiment si c'était vrai. La lumière des projecteurs était si violente qu'elle lui causait un affreux mal de tête. Elle dansait maladroitement sur cette musique dont elle ne se souvenait que vaguement de la danse.

Jae Kyung lui avait dit qu'elle serait plus à l'aise si elle dansait, mais elle avait le cerveau trop embrumé pour voir si c'était vrai. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'éclater de rire, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Soudain, elle sentit une violente pression sur son bras qui lui fit brusquement tourner la tête. A travers ses cheveux défaits, elle croisa le regard noir de Yi Jeong, qui était monté sur scène.

_ Ga Eul, dit-il d'une voix froide à faire froid dans le dos.

L'interpellée, encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool, éclata de rire, ce qui accentua la colère de son petit ami.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ici ? Tu es saoule et tu te donnes en spectacle devant tout le monde ?

Ga Eul tenait à peine sur ses jambes et finit par tomber à moitié sur lui. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras, ce qui le surprit.

_ Ji Yeong… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu viens danser ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton euphorique.

Il fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle disait. Quand elle se détacha de lui pour faire mine de reprendre sa danse, Yi Jeong n'hésita plus un instant : il lui attrapa le bras, et la porta aussitôt, la jetant par-dessus son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

La foule cria son indignation, voulant voir la fin du spectacle, mais le jeune potier n'écouta rien, sortant de la boîte avec Ga Eul qui lançait des plaintes à tout va.

* * *

Elle s'était calmée sur son dos, et il réussit à la faire rentrer dans sa voiture. Quand il ferma la porte, il la regarda d'un air sombre, avant de démarrer la voiture. Le trajet s'effectua dans un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la résidence de Yi Jeong.

Ga Eul ne disait rien, se frottant la tête pour tenter d'apaiser son affreuse migraine.

_ J'espère que tu es contente, grommela Yi Jeong après avoir coupé le contact. Qu'est-ce que tu es partie faire là-bas ? Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Il était vraiment en colère. Ga Eul regarda dans le vide.

_ Yi Jeong, demanda-t-elle lentement d'une voix enrouée. Est-ce que je suis assez femme maintenant ?

L'interpellé la regarda sans comprendre. Ga Eul le saisit soudain par le col, et le rapprocha de lui.

_ Eh… Ga Eul, commença Yi Jeong, ne reconnaissant plus celle qu'il aimait.

Les paupières de Ga Eul clignotaient, avant qu'elle ne recommence :

_ Si tout le monde a aimé ma danse, alors faisons-le !

Yi Jeong se détacha d'elle, et remit sa chemise en place.

_ Tu es saoule, déclara-t-il amèrement.

_ Yi Jeong…, c'est la seule façon pour être à l'aise pour moi non ? répliqua Ga Eul dont la tête dodelinait de gauche à droite. Boire… pour être digne de Yi Jeong.

_ Es-tu droguée en plus ? cria Yi Jeong.

Ga Eul lâcha un sourire.

_ Jeju…, marmonna-t-elle. Le week-end, ensemble… dans un hôtel…

Il la regarda, commençant un peu à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

_ Yi Jeong … est si expérimenté quand il s'agit des femmes. Tu me traites toujours de gentille fille, innocente. Je suis juste incapable d'aller avec Yi Jeong. Je n'y connais rien. Comment je suis censée être la personne qu'il faut ? Les gentilles filles sont tellement des boulets quand on en vient à ça, non ?

Yi Jeong la jaugea du regard, et elle eut un rictus.

_ Ga Eul…, dit-il, prêt à la sermonner.

_ Laisse tomber, conclut Ga Eul, dépité de constater que même l'alcool n'arrivait pas à masquer sa gêne.

Elle ouvrit la portière, et sortit en titubant. Yi Jeong la suivit aussitôt et l'arrêta.

_ Ga Eul, lança-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

La concernée se tourna vers lui, pâle comme un linge. Avant même qu'il ne put en placer une, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, se pencha en avant, et renvoya. Yi Jeong se recula aussitôt, dégoûté. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

Ga Eul, cette fois, était complètement H.S. Elle bascula en arrière, et Yi Jeong la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il eut l'amère impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Sauf que c'était beaucoup plus agréable avant.

_ Ah…, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête, pourquoi les gentilles filles sont toujours aussi idiotes ?

* * *

Ga Eul se réveilla extrêmement tard, dans un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avec des vêtements qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Clignant des yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une immense chambre, qui à elle seule devait être certainement plus grande que son petit appartement.

Ga Eul fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Elle était au club… puis avait confondu l'eau et la vodka… et puis Yi Jeong était arrivé… et puis…

_ Ah, murmura Ga Eul pour elle-même en secouant vigoureusement la tête. C'est si embarrassant !

Comment avait-elle pu lui confier qu'elle appréhendait ce week-end à Jeju qui était la conséquence d'une série d'actions complètement stupides. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Ga Eul ouvrit de grands yeux, et replongea aussitôt sous la couette, faisant mine de dormir.

Yi Jeong entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Ga Eul l'entendit marcher jusqu'au lit et se mit à paniquer. Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux aussitôt qu'elle sentit qu'il tirait la couette pour découvrir son visage.

Lentement, Yi Jeong esquissa un sourire, puis écarta lentement les mèches de cheveux masquant le visage de celle qu'il aimait. Ga Eul ne voyait rien, mais elle le sentit se pencher vers elle… et lui chuchoter :

_ Je sais que tu ne dors pas, Ga Eul. Tu respires plus fort quand tu dors.

Elle était grillée. Ga Eul ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage de Yi Jeong teinté d'une expression moqueuse :

_ Tu ne croyais quand même pas m'avoir comme ça ?

Ga Eul évita soigneusement son regard.

_ Où est Jan Di ? demanda-t-elle, espérant vainement que ce sujet dure jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille.

_ Chez Jun Pyo, répondit Yi Jeong. Il lui a passé un sacré savon, et je crois qu'elle a gâché un autre de ses manteaux.

Ga Eul baissa les yeux. Son petit ami ne tourna pas autour du pot plus longtemps.

_ Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait reparler de ce que tu m'as dit hier soir ?

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres. Puis eut un sourire embarrassé :

_ Ah… j'ai dit quelque chose ? dit-elle d'une voix trop perchée pour que ça soit vrai. Je ne m'en rappelle plus…

_ Ga Eul.

Sa voix était sans appel. Ga Eul poussa une exclamation frustrée et se cacha sous la couette.

_ C'est si embarrassant ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix plaintive étouffée par la couette.

Son attitude fit sourire Yi Jeong. Il déclara :

_ Tu n'as pas à être nerveuse. Ce n'est pas quelque chose pour lequel je vais te forcer.

Lentement, Ga Eul enleva la couette. Elle semblait un peu plus détendue.

_ Ce n'est pas ça, marmonna-t-elle d'un ton boudeur. Je ne pense pas être à la hauteur…

_ Ga Eul, coupa Yi Jeong d'un ton sérieux. Cesse de trop réfléchir. Je t'ai attendu pendant 4 ans, et même si je ne suis pas un gars bien, je saurai me tenir.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, en souriant. Ga Eul lui rendit son sourire. Elle se faisait sûrement un sang d'encre pour rien. Yi Jeong l'aimait toujours autant pour elle-même. Le jeune homme se rapprocha soudain d'elle, et lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Ga Eul se figea avant de se perdre dans son regard.

_ Ne va plus jamais dans un club, et ne danse plus jamais devant qui que ce soit, prévint Yi Jeong d'un ton grave. Et ne bois plus jamais comme ça.

Il appuya sa remarque d'un regard qui n'appelait à aucune réplique, avant de se lever et tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la porte.

_ J'ai amené tes vêtements, conclut-il. Change-toi, tu vas être en retard à ton cours de poterie.

A ce moment, Ga Eul eut conscience qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à se soucier de l'heure, ni même du jour de la semaine.

Yi Jeong esquissa un sourire en entendant son âme sœur pousser un cri derrière lui et s'affairer pour se préparer.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Bon c'est cliché, voire même bâclée, je ne m'en cache pas. Ce n'est pas mon genre d'histoire, mais BOF est cliché comme Drama, les personnages sont partis en boîte, même Ga Eul qui est pourtant une gentille fille. Après, j'ai bien caricaturé la situation, il faut dire._

_Mais Je suis certaine que ça aurait vraiment pu arriver en plus ^^ _

_Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez aimé ^^_

_A plus !_


End file.
